world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuma Isogai
Yuma Isogai is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High School. He is the male class representative. Statistics *'Name': Yuma Isogai *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': November 13 *'Classification': Human, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 172 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 57 kg (126 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Pale Gold *'Hair Color': Dark Brown *'Relatives': Unnamed Father (deceased), Unnamed Mother, Unnamed younger brother, Unnamed younger sister *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Haki (Armament and Observation), Peak Human Conditioning (Speed, Agility and Durability), Master Martial Artist, Acrobat, Stick Fighter and Knife Combatant, Expert Marksman, Master of Stealth, High Willpower, Genius Intellect (Tactical Analysis, Social Studies/Geography, Leadership, Detective Skills, Hacking Skills, and Vehicular Driving Expert) *'Standard Equipment': Utility Belt *'Weaknesses': Normal human weaknesses *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': WingDings, Ground Spark, Escrima Fury, Grappling Gun, Flip Kick, Scatter Bomb, Staff Spin, Ground Blast, Dark as Night, Bird’s Eye *'Voice Actor': Ryōta Ōsaka Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': At least Street level (Physically stronger than Nagisa), Large Building level with Wing-Belt gadgets. Some gadgets ignore conventional durability. *'Speed': Subsonic (Comparable to Maehara) with Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed (Can reflect bullets fired at above Mach 10 with his sticks) *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': At least Class KJ, higher with Wing-Belt gadgets *'Durability': Large Building level *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with Escrima Sticks. Several Tens of Meters (Dozens) with Gadgets *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius Appearance Isogai has somewhat spiked dark brown hair with two small hair antennae at the top and pale gold eyes. In addition to his personality, Isogai has been described as being very attractive and is one of the most popular members of Class 3-E. He's also popular with others from the main building and still receives love letters from females there despite the otherwise general discrimination. He wears the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of an open gray blazer with lined-black edges over a black waistcoat, white button down long-sleeved shirt and black tie, grey trousers with a black, silver buckled belt, and the school's issued loafers. Personality Isogai is a kind, cheerful, and reliable person. He is modest, not at all boastful, and helpful. Isogai has been noted to have good leadership qualities and personal virtues, and due to that he's able to see all the individual strong points in his classmates. Because of these traits, he is considered to be an ikemen, which not only means handsome, but can also imply a flawless personality. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Wing-Belt: An Equipment-type Superpower that takes the form of a utility belt that carried various assortments of weapons based on the design of the superhero Nightwing. *'WingDings': *'Holographic Computer': *'Eskrima Sticks': *'Grapple Gun': *'Ammunition Discs': *'Smoke Pellets': *'Bolas': *'Flash Grenades': *'Taser': *'Respirator Mask': Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Isogai isn't one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Peak Human Conditioning: *'Peak Human Speed and Agility': *'Peak Human Strength': *'Peak Human Durability': *'Peak Human Stamina': *'Peak Human Metabolism': Master Martial Artist: *'Master Stick Fighter': Master Knife Specialist: Isogai excels in knifework and is considered the best out of all the boys in Class 3-E (and the class as a whole). Expert Marksman Specialist: Isogai is ranked second for marksmanship of the boys' side (and the class as a whole), scoring 103/200 in June. Master Acrobat: Master of Stealth: Strong Willpower: Genius Intellect: *'Master Tactician': Benefiting his leadership talent, he is an excellent tactician. *'Social Studies/Geography': Isogai is ranked 1st in the school for Social Studies. *'Leadership': As a male class representative and leader of Class 3-E, Isogai has excellent leadership. *'Expert Detective': *'Skilled Engineer': *'Expert Hacker and Computer Technician': *'Expert Driver': *'Expert Pilot': Relationships *Hiroto Maehara *Meg Kataoka *Hinata Okano *Nagisa Shiota *Karma Akabane *Sanji *Erza Scarlet *Rukia Kuchiki *Lionet Souma *Yang Xiao Long *Emerald Sustrai Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Category:Assassin Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters